Sparkle, dear
by RigelFTW
Summary: Rosalie finds Emmett being mauled by a bear and decides to save him. When he finds out, will he blame her for his eternal damnination? First story be nice :


Sparkle Sparkle

First story so go easy on me.

This was a "myth" I wrote for school,

So I just decided to put it up.

Hope you like it! 

WARNING:

**If you have not read the Twilight Saga up to New Moon, refrain from**

**reading as you WILL get confused. If you have enjoy :)**

It was a clear crisp night, when Rosalie went out to hunt. As she went searching for prey, she heard what sounded like muffled screams. They were pained she noted, she didn't care, but she needed food. She found the source; she came across a handsome man, about her "age", being mauled by a grizzly bear. Rosalie held her breathe to keep away his scent. Said man turned to see her. Their gazed locked in an intense stare and she mesmerized by his cerulean eyes. They didn't match him though; he had a well built frame and russet skin. She didn't care though. She knew she'd have to save him, but was she strong enough? Rosalie walked over to him, pushing the grizzly off effortlessly. She knew he was only barely alive. Suddenly, his eye lids flustered and opened. His orbs stared blankly into her crimson irises as if saying, "Please, put me out of my misery."

But Rosalie was known for being a vain, selfish being. She wanted him for herself. Love at first sight. Slowly bringing her head down to the nape of his neck, she bit down roughly drawing blood injecting the venom. It took all of her will power to pull away. She picked him up, still not drawing a breath. The grizzly was left forgotten. As Rosalie began the long trek back to Forks, her head spun with thoughts about the man unconscious in the back seat of her car. What would Carlisle say? To wrap it up, she was nervous.

After the long drive she arrived at the Cullen household the next morning. As she stepped in the house, eerie silence greeted her. Rosalie bounded up the steps, but was interrupted when her name was called, "Rosalie, what are you carrying?" Esme's warm heavenly voice filled her ears. Her eye gave an abrupt twitch, "New clothes." It was then the "clothes" let out an utter cry of sheer pain. She knew how the burning sensation felt; she went through it during her transformation. Rosalie tried to drown out his voice by putting a delicate hand on his mouth, careful not to crush him with her inhumane strength. Of course, the scream was not to go unnoticed by the keen vampires residing in the home. They all rushed to her, crowding around her. Least to say, they were shocked. Carlisle, knowing about the pain as he was first to go through it, alone, tried to take him out of the blonde vampire's arms. Rosalie let out a protective growl. Jasper, the newest "vegetarian" had fled, knowing he'd be tempted. Ignoring the stunned vampires around her, she walked on, and placed him in the guest room. Carlisle stepped into the room, and she looked into his comforting honey-gold eyes. They told her one thing, "why?"

She sighed in exasperation, and answered," I really don't know Carlisle. But when I saw him, I just let my selfish side best me. I guess I didn't want to spend my forever alone."

"Not that I want you to spend your eternity alone, Rose. How could you fall in love so fast, and gain the courage to convert him so _**QUICKLY? **_It's amazing Rosalie, really it is."

"I can't _**ANSWER **_that Carlisle! You _**KNOW **_I can't." she yelled at him. Both hadn't noticed Esme in the leaning against the door frame.

"When did you bite him?" Esme piped up.

"About last night, why?" Rosalie replied.

"He should be walking up anytime now. I'm going to bandage any of his unhealed wounds. What happened to the poor boy?" Carlisle interjected.

"I found him being mauled by a bear. He probably was hiking by the look of his clothes." Rosalie had said bear with malice.

"I better go shopping to buy him some clothes. I don't think he fits Jasper's or Carlisle's clothes. He's a big boy. Do you want to come?" Esme asked, unfazed by their squabble.

As if on instinct, Rosalie let out a protective growl. She didn't want to leave him. Esme didn't need an answer. After Carlisle finished they left her with the boy. Rosalie pondered many things. How would he react to being a monster? Would he blame her for having to spend an eternity on the Earth's surface? Her thoughts were interrupted by a groan. She turned to see the boy getting up. She ran over to him and asked the first thing that came to her mind. "Are you okay?!"

He grinned from ear to ear, his once sea blue orbs now crimson glowed jubilantly. "Never been better. Can I ask you who you are? I'm Emmett, you must be Beautiful."

She couldn't help, but smile. He was so charming. "I'm Rosalie Hale, thank you for the compliment. I saved you from that bear. You hungry?"

"Extremely, but for some reason, I'm craving blood." He cocked his head to side questions filling his head.

Rosalie smiled sadly, "I'll explain on the way. Let's get you some…food." While they drived, she explained his current situation. She expected him to freak out, but he took it so calmly. He was silent for a while, talking in all the information.

Then he smiled and replied, "Forever on Earth huh? I think I can live with that. You see that's not so bad, if I have an angel with me." He grinned his signature grin again. They finally reached their destination; they got out of the car and walked into a beautiful clearing. Emmett asked, "How come we fell in love so fast? I mean I've only known you for so long."

Rosalie, at loss for words replied, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Emmett chuckled, "No, not really."

She giggled, "What about a _soul mate?_"

Emmett's irises glowed, "That's the word I was looking for!" A comforting silence surrounded them. Emmett took the chance to examine himself. All his wounds were healed, but when he held his arm to the blazing Sun, he noticed something, something _NEW._ "Oh My GOD. I'm sparkling! Care to explain?" He was irritated, extremely. He was sparkling like a new wedding ring, and he had no idea why. He trashed his head around to see that Rosalie was sparkling too.

Rosalie didn't know the answer to his abrupt question, "You sparkle, because the sparkle means eternal love. That's why humans have wedding rings, they sparkle so bright, it reminds them of their compromise to each other. To love and cherish each other forever!" She had only known Emmett for a few hours, but he brought out a new her.

"Then I guess sparkling isn't so bad." He replied. He reached out and held her hand in a firm but gentle hold. The walked on together, beginning their forever with now.

"**True love doesn't have a happy ending. True love never ends."**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

What'd you think? Reviews would be appreciated. Tell me how to get better.

This isn't my usual style, but it was for school so yeahh. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
